Nathan Killerson
by Jennywise The dancing clown
Summary: This is a Hamilton play but instead it's a sonic oc play. A girl named Nevaeh ask for imfomation of Nathan Killerson. The kids from Nates past tell her the tall of the mighty Nightmare wolf cub named Nathan Killerson. Oc, Singing, Mpreg, Boyxboy, Hamilton.


Nathan Killerson (Alexander Hamilton)

Nevaeh: Hello!

Everyone: *Talking.*

Nevaeh: Can someone help me?

Everyone: *Still talking.*

Nevaeh: Please!

Everyone: *Getting louder.*

Nevaeh: Arrr! DOES ANYONE HAVE INFORMATION ON NATHAN KILLERSON!?

Everyone: *Gasp. Looks at her.*

Nevaeh: *Scared.* Um…

Silver: Nathan?

Shadow: No. We will not give you information on him.

Nevaeh: *Looks down. Sad.*

Quite

Nevaeh: *Sad.*

Danny: *Cat Oc.* How does a bastard, orphan,*Gets up.* son of a whore and a nightman dropped in the middle of a forgotten stop*Goes to her.* in the nightmaze by providence, impoverished in squalor, grow up to be a hero and a scholar.

Nevaeh: *Starts to write.*

Alex: *Sonic and Shadows Son.**Gets up.* The tenth father founding brother without a mother, Got a lot farther by working a lot harder, by being a lot smarter, by being the self-starter. By fourteen they placed him in charge of a trading charter!

Nevaeh: Charter.

Battle: *Silver and Mephiles son.**Goes to her.* And every day while slaves were being slaughtered and carted away across the waves he struggled and kept his guard up. Inside he was longing for something to be apart of. The brother was ready to beg, steal, borrow or barter.

Buck: *Scourge and Fleetway son.**Goes to them.* Then a hurricane came and devastation reigned. Our boy saw his future drip, drippin' down the drain. Put a pencil to his temple connected to his brain and he wrote his first refrain a testament to his pain.

Danny: *Starts to walk back and forth.* Well the word got around they said, 'This kid is insane man' Took up a collection just to sand him to the mainland 'Get your education Don't forget from whence you came And the world's gonna know your name'!

A body was forming beside Nevaeh.

Danny: What's your name, man!?

Nathan: *Alexander Hamilton**Looking up.* Nathan Killerson.

Everyone: *Gasp*

Nathan: *Looks at Nevaeh.* My name is Nathan Killerson.

Nevaeh: *Writing again.*

Nathan: And there's a million things I haven't done, But just you wait! Just you wait!

Crystal: *Silver and Mephiles daughter.**Walks to him.* When he was five, his father father spilt, Full of it, debt-ridden Two years later see Nate and his mother bed-ridden Half-dead. *Touch Nathans face.* sittin' in their sick and scent thick.

All kids: And Nate got better but his mother went quick.

T-Bone: *Rouge and Knuckles son.* Moved in with his cousin, his cousin committed suicide left him with nothing but ruined pride, something new inside. A voice saying…

Kids: Nate, You gotta fend for yourself.

T-Bone: He started retreatin' and readin' every treatise on the shelf.

Danny: There would'a been nothin' left to do for someone less astute. He would've been dead or destitute without a cent of restitution. Started workin' CLERKIN' for his late mother landlord trading sugar cane and rum and all the things he can't afford *Mad.*

Kids: Scammin'!

Danny: For every book he can get his hands on!

Kids: Plannin'!

Danny: For the future see him now as he stands on The bow of a ship headed for new land In mobius, You can be a new Mobin!

Boys: In Modius, you can be a new modin?

Nathan: Just you wait!

Girls and boys: In Modius, you can be a new mobin.

Nathan: Just you wait!

Kids: In Modius, you can be a new moduin!

Girls: *Mad.* IN MODIUS!

Boys: *Mad.* Modius!

Nathan: Just you WAIT!*Walks around.*

Nevaeh: *Still writing.*

All girls: NATHAN KILLERSON!

All boys: Nathan Killerson!

All girls: We are waiting in the wings for you!

All boys: Waiting in the wings for you!

All girls: You can never back down you never learned to take your…

All kids: TIME! OH!

All girls: NATHAN KILLERSON!

All boys: Nathan Killerson!

All girls: When Nightmares sing for you…

All doy: Will they know what you overcame?

All kids: Will they know you rewrote the game!?

All boys: The world... will never be…

All Kids: The same! Oh!

Danny: *Beside Nevaeh.* The ship is in the harbor now See if you can spot him!

Nevaeh: *Writing.*

All kids: Just you wait!

Danny: Another Wolf pup coming up from the bottom!

All kids: Just you wait!

Danny: His enemies destroyed his rep the Nightmares forgot him!

Battle&Buck: *Mad* WE fought with him!

Alex: Me? I'll die for him!

T-Bone: Me? I trusted him!

Crystal&Lilly&Julica: *Lilly: Sonic and Shadows daughter. Julica: Wolf oc.**Stands.* Me? I loved him!

Danny: And Me!

Nevaeh: *Looks up.*

Danny: I'm the dang fool that shot him!

All girls: There's a million things I haven't done… Just you…

All Kids: WAIT!

Danny: *Looks at Nathan.* WHAT'S YOUR NAME MAN!?

All kids and Nathan: NATHAN KILLERSON!

Nathan: *Does the Alexander Hamilton pose.*

Nevaeh: *Gasp.*


End file.
